


【FF14】活神

by BWbahamut



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 帕帕约的龙猫肉文。（写，写完了，拖得有点久...x x）





	【FF14】活神

**Author's Note:**

> R向，比较暗黑，HE  
第一次写这种甜文！

夕光洒满天穹，血云笼罩着仿佛无边无际的萨纳兰荒漠。  
小猫柔软的耳朵半耷拉着，脸上有一种不属于孩童的冷硬和麻木，他抬起染血的皮靴，把男人干瘪的尸体踢进沙海下方。  
黄沙如水漫过尸身。  
小猫收回目光，向旁边的敖龙族男人走一步，那一瞬间，他感觉自己膝盖的骨头不怎么听使唤，反应过来时，身体已经在向前摔倒。  
他垂下眼帘，下一刻，身体被包裹在宽大的黑袍里。  
站在他身边的男人接住了他。  
这是意料之外。小猫的鼻翼动了动，闻到了几缕死亡的气息，又怀疑只是一种无谓的幻觉。  
他抬起头，入目的是一张宁静的脸，男人五官的形状精致完美，然而过于沉静了，仿佛是刻刀凿出的圣像。  
“你知道地狱是什么样子的吗？”男孩问道。  
黑袍人低头看他，“你是说......你所在的地狱？现在你不是已经能看见了。”  
小猫愣了一下。又一次的，烈风携带沙尘席卷大地，但是在男人怀里他安然无恙。他抬起头，浓云正被吹散，辽阔无垠的金色天空展现在眼前。  
他慢慢笑起来，笑容对他来说很陌生，他感觉到自己嘴角在扬起，心里不禁惊讶。  
“太耀眼了......”  
圆润的瞳孔微微颤抖着，他把头埋进男人的黑袍里，轻轻呼吸着那冰冷森寒的气息。  
“对我来说，太耀眼了。”

＊

那栋房子在权贵和豪富聚居的小区里占据了一个极佳的位置。它占地广阔，要爬上高耸的白岩石梯才能抵达正门和前院。院子里栽种着大片的鲁冰花，牵牛花，向日葵和蒲公英，在小路两侧，樱花开得正盛，而枫树还在翠绿的季节......对于居住在这里的人来说，在每一个惬意的白日，能在明亮的蓝色天空下，踩着浑圆的鹅卵石小径，听着不远处海浪的响声，被花丛环绕，呼吸湿咸的海风，实在是一种享受。  
男人刚结束了今天的晨跑，感觉到这人族皮囊正处于最佳的状态，他露出微笑，今天也非常满意在这里的生活和自己的工作。  
他在后院巡视一圈，现在走过小径，看见自己的老板正照料着鲁冰花。  
娇嫩的紫蓝花瓣上滴滴水珠宛如水晶，映照着天空的颜色。老板从来缺少表情的脸似乎也在微醺的夏日里变得安祥，和善。  
此时此刻，只有他能看见这一幕。  
他清楚知道这是一件多么吓人的事情。  
纵使整个利姆萨 罗敏萨的居民化为互相啃食的恶鬼，他也不至于像现在这样，寒意瞬间侵袭全身。  
心脏在内腔战栗不已，他控制住了恐惧，保持着稳重恭敬的神情。  
尽管老板的余光一直只注意大门的方向，他也知道自己一举一动都会被察觉到。  
他迈开脚步，停在老板身边，鞠躬。  
并递上从后院带来的装订手册。  
“具体事宜皆已办妥，这是为明晚客人准备的说明目录，请过目。”  
老板手里的浇水壶化为一缕黑雾消失了。这个敖龙族的男人——至少外表看来如此——接过目录扫一眼，点了点头。手册在他手里变成黑雾消失，同时浇水壶回归。  
男人双手捧着重新出现的手册。这时门外传来一阵哒哒响的脚步声，声音其实不大，但他的听力是寻常人的数十倍。  
他连忙后退，余光向那方向瞄了一眼，果然，一对漆黑猫耳已经出现在门边。

黑猫近来总是天未亮就爬起床。  
拉诺西亚地区并非只有俾斯麦一家餐厅。作为一座繁华的港口城市，利姆萨·罗敏萨餐饮业竞争激烈。尽管你永远能在市场上购买到所需的食材，但优质的材料和调味品却永远轮不上天光日白才在集市上逛的普通人。每日清早，在破开晨雾驶进港口大小船只前，永远挤满了来自各家餐厅的采购员。  
黑猫对自己的工作充满热情，在自家餐厅准备开业的这些天，他回回都能抢到队伍的第一位。  
这其实也有一个另外的原因。要是他使用工作这种名正言顺的藉口，他家的龙也就不好彻夜折腾他了。  
新鲜的食材被用牛皮纸包好，他稳稳的把它们抱在胸前，毛茸茸的尾巴摇摇摆摆，有力的保持了身体的平衡。晴空万里，他蹦跳着上石梯，哼了一路的小曲到了尾声，音符在口舌间旋转跳跃，是快乐的调子，就像甜滋滋的水果糖。  
刚到大门，他抬起头，看见他的龙正在浇着花。他快步走进去，恋人回头看他一眼。  
黑猫笑容可掬，献宝般禀报：“我买到了很多好东西哦！来自黑衣森林最好的野蜂蜜，本地最新鲜的小麦粉，酒港刚运来的耗牛奶，纯正的库尔扎斯茶叶，云海洋葱......当然，海鲜没漏掉的，买了二十多种，全都还活蹦乱跳的。不过我一个人可搬不回来，所以跟他们谈好了。这是清单，你可以好好看看，他们保证每天优先给我们提供最新鲜的海货。”  
敖龙点点头，表情柔和，对他露出淡淡的微笑。  
黑猫欢快摇着长尾巴。  
“总有一天我们会超越俾斯麦餐厅的，再加上后院的生意，说不定我们会变成超级大富豪呢。到了那个时候，你想要什么就能有什么了吧。”  
他的龙伸出修长的手指，揉了一揉他的尖耳朵。  
“那种东西，你买不到。”  
因为不在别人手里。  
敖龙容貌端正，笑容浅淡，这时却有一种说不出的淫邪。黑猫看一眼即了然。  
怀里的货物全部化为黑雾飞进屋子，他默默走向门柱。  
体温快速升高，他不知道是因为自己的心理作用，还是敖龙的意志。不过，无论是哪种原因都无所谓，追究这点没有意义；害羞也好，害怕也罢，也是早已经没有意义。  
他抱紧门柱，感觉到腰带正在松开，裤子掉到地上，臀部接触到微凉的海风。  
他闭着眼睛，想象到敖龙看见的画面。那些齿痕，手印，数不清的被蹂躏的痕迹，想必已经暴露在清晨阳光之下。  
“唔，呜......”  
他额头抵在柱子上，感受到敖龙其中一根布满尖刺的粗大阴茎正在进入他。他的穴口长期以来都是被蹂躏过度，粗壮勃发的硬物轻而易举的被全根吞入了。  
黑猫感到一阵阴森的寒意钻入骨肉，他的肚皮也凸出了一块。  
阳物开始在肉壁间横冲直撞，没一会儿，就泡在了大量汁液里。他开始呻吟，释放一下喉咙会自己好受一点。  
他不清楚这是因为自己的身体已经淫荡到一插就出水，还是因为昨晚被射进去的精液仍然大量积累在里头。事实上，因为私自清理体内的精液是不被允许的罪行......在这具身体里，究竟囤积了多少以前无数次性交时被射进去的精水？类似这样各种各样的永远不可能搞明白的事情，多不胜数。  
腰间又出现了新的指印，身后健硕的肉体千百次猛击他的后腰，股间一直响着，水声燥得他耳尖都在发烫。不过他的毛发蓬松又柔软，肯定把这点掩盖得很好。  
他看自己的手掌，掌心烫得通红。  
身体内部却越来越冷。  
不可否认的，只不过是被操弄着后穴，一阵一阵的快感就顺着两腿间扩散开去。他前方的肉茎翘了起来，猫的阴茎本来应该带有帮助繁衍的倒刺，猫魅仍然拥有相当一部分祖先的特征，但他的东西发育得不太好，太光滑了，小小的，显得无辜又无害，是连在古时候崇拜小阴茎的人族都会看不上眼的类型，只适合被人把玩。  
他知道这也是敖龙的意愿。  
在生活里的无数细节，包括每次看见自己身上的这玩意的时候，黑猫都会意识到，他和身后操着他的男人始终......相差甚远。  
时间流逝着，黑猫下体的冲击永远激烈，他感觉自己的后穴正在慢慢被凿烂。  
突然在一个时刻，敖龙的动作停顿了，涨大的肉棒卡住了穴口，卡得严严实实的。  
敖龙确保了接下来灌进黑猫体内的东西半滴也不会漏出来。  
接着，马上有大量寒冷的液体在黑猫体内深处爆发了，那些精水仿佛会顺着所有管道钻。  
他冷得哆嗦，紧紧闭着嘴巴，因为他觉得喉咙也有了点精液的味道。当然，这更可能是幻觉。  
在喷射他内腔的过程中，敖龙仍然在他体内慢慢抽插。他觉得自己体腔内现在一定泡满了那些白液。  
真是的......已经有多久了，他快忘记体内没有精水，后穴也不肿胀的生活是怎么样的了。  
敖龙沉默寡言，长了一张禁欲的俊脸，即使在冲昏头脑的性爱之中，也没说过半句多余的话。  
根本不像会强迫恋人接受超过承受极限的性爱的人。  
不过，把他说成“人”，首先就是一个重大谬误。假如敖龙是“人”，黑猫思考着这个可能性延伸开去的世界：他或许不会纵容敖龙对他乱来。敖龙是他的恩人，或许他该为了报恩稍加忍耐。但他可不是一个好人。  
“这种事情......一般来说，只在晚上做的......”  
在真实的世界里，他只能皱着眉，脸红耳赤，小声抱怨一句。只不过是后穴被操干，他前面就射了出来。面前的柱子脏了一块。柱子没关系，在后院待命的那些“雾仆”会来处理的。有关系的只是他的阳物，小玩意现在又涨又痛，却软趴趴的，它昨天就被迫射太多次了，柱子上的精水都很稀淡。  
他知道自己下一次高潮就是失禁射尿。在这方面他经验十分丰富。  
喉咙也有些哑，他轻轻喘着气，感觉到自己的猫耳朵正被摸着。  
敖龙在身后又顶了一下，淡淡道：“做不到。”  
他从黑猫体内抽出湿漉漉的巨物，黑猫环抱着柱子的手已经脱了力，少了巨物在体内作支撑，身体直接歪倒到地上，四肢着地，朝天翘着含满白精的红肿肉穴。  
毕竟被男人日日夜夜疼爱，现在这穴口开了一指宽的小洞。按理说，以黑猫的恢复能力，股间只要两三日不被插入就能恢复紧致。但现实是，或许永远也不会有恢复的时候了。  
敖龙举起浇水壶，清凉的水液淋到那绽放的粉红小花上，混着浊精的污水流过黑猫的大腿间，爬到他着地的手肘边。  
黑猫一开始只是感觉这水十分冰凉，随后，当他看见水里弥漫的黑雾时，泡在水里的手臂已经浮现出黑色咒纹。  
“求，求求你......”他害怕起来，“不要这样，我会受不了......”  
黑色的咒纹爬满他的身体，淫毒又残暴的意志统治了他全身的神经。  
身体的敏感度翻了一倍，还没有被阳物插入，他已经开始高潮，太过精致的阳物率先承受不住，尿爬满他的膝盖，而浓精在体内嫩肉的皱褶间流淌，极麻极痒，像是百虫在里面爬行。  
敖龙族外表的男人不发一言，只是抓住他的臀，阳物直接没根进入后股。他发现自己在惨叫，泪流满面，他不知道自己这一次又会叫长时间，可能不会很久，毕竟他的嗓子还没完全恢复过来。  
×  
大屋内，在一楼大厅，男人已经把手册交给了负责接洽后院业务的服务生。他顺便巡视了一番门面的食品架，明天就要开业了，这些一尘不染的桦木货架即将被食物填满。这家新店装潢清新高雅，主打面包，甜点，下午茶，然后才是顺带的正餐。休闲饮食是在拉诺西亚从未被开发的市场。毕竟还是默默无名的新店，男人觉得这样可以稍微避开当地餐饮行业的激烈竞争，老板也接纳了他的意见。  
前院这边是正经营生，但论经营难度，丝毫不比后院那些事情轻松。男人一丝不苟地检查了每一个角落，吩咐了毕恭毕敬的店员几句，走出门，深呼吸几口气，然后顺着海风中一缕熟悉的阴冷腥气走过去。  
那气息不及老板诅咒一样的渎神气场可怕，但风中的血气令人寒毛倒竖。  
他穿过走廊，看见一个精灵靠墙站在阴影处，和一个猫魅青年站在一块。  
精灵青年修长俊俏，双眼清澈见底，总带着近乎天真的笑意，像个幼童一样，似乎从未有过烦恼。而猫魅英俊挺拔，皮毛油光水滑，眼神阴沉。  
“你们。”他叫唤两人，走上前去，一把将一叠信封塞进精灵的手里。“去把这些邀请函发出去，然后回来巡逻一下，先前那位回来了。”  
两人都听得明白他指的是老板养的那只黑猫。老板特别疼爱那只黑猫，很喜欢操他，新店快开业了，附近的居民思想保守，所以还是得稍微管理一下形象。要是猫叫春的声音被人听见，说不定会影响明天生意。  
精灵把信件收到怀里，狡黠的眨眼睛：“好。”

寄信也好，巡逻也罢，一般来说各去一个人就好了。猫魅青年跟在精灵身后，他的毛色偏黄，和精灵相似，整个人却没半点精灵身上的阳光气息。  
他走在精灵的阴影里，日光越灿烂，他越感觉自己正被精灵投下的黑暗囚禁着。  
“那位大人真是转了性。”精灵在前面感叹道。  
黄毛猫知道他在说什么。朝夕相处，他被迫熟悉精灵的所有想法。  
“那就是大人当年带回来的孩子吧，居然变成了恶魔的食粮。”  
“没关系的，我看他过得挺高兴。”  
黄猫鼻子嚇了一声。“为了生存而已，他本来就没有选择，不得已而为之。”  
精灵回头看他，十分惊讶。  
“我没想到你还会同情别人。”  
黄毛猫抬起眉毛，在精灵的眼里读出讥诮。  
——你自己就够可怜的了。  
“有什么关系，他能活下去。”黄猫漠然道：“换做其他人，比方说，这个地方任何一个人类，我都不会同情，我不会无济于事的浪费心情。”  
精灵看着他，开心笑了起来。  
那是灿烂又漂亮的笑容，脸蛋长得好的人笑起来就特别好看。不过在黄毛猫眼里，这只不过是恶魔的狞笑。  
“你真好玩......”精灵柔声道：“我都不知道你到底算是善良还是狡猾。”  
黄猫感到脖子一阵湿漉漉的麻痒，那一块柔软的皮肤表面被风得冰凉，好像已经被刀片割开。他闭上眼睛，忍受着，精灵的舌头舔着那里。  
“你真可爱......”精灵在亲吻间赞美道：“能遇到你，也说明我是被世界眷顾的男人。”  
黄猫的指甲陷进肉里。  
只不过是玩弄的亲热不会很久的......  
他尝试着做心理准备，下一刻，拳头被包在宽阔的大手里，颤抖的指尖被轻松拔开。  
“这就受不了？”精灵的鼻尖凑近，和他的鼻尖几乎触碰到一起，口气似乎很温和。  
黄猫颤抖起来，摇了摇头。  
精灵的指尖在他掐破的伤口上慢慢摩挲。  
“今晚下班后，到我家里来吧。”  
黄毛猫闭上眼睛。  
为什么他会让自己走到这一步。  
他多少次的想过这件事，又多少次的抹去所有想法。  
“......好。”

黑猫觉得自己就像一个满满当当的水袋，肚子圆滚滚的，体内装满了粘稠的精水。  
他在前院大门被干了几次，然后敖龙把他抱回了卧房。男人当着了好几个服务生的面横抱衣衫不整的他。  
所有人对敖龙抱着肚子圆鼓鼓的小情人的画面都已经习以为常了。  
这点让他觉得很不堪。可是敖龙的意愿是绝对的，无论是谁都只能接受。  
他那情人离开后，他仍然有很长时间感觉自己全身皮肤都还在被男友肌肉间那些鳞片刮着，肚子太沉了，他在床上发出沙哑的喘息，动弹不得，过了好久才能稍微翻一下身。咒纹已经消失，影响力的余波还在。敏感的皮肤稍微刮蹭到柔软的被单，他就控制不住自己发出尖声细气的呻吟。  
发育不良的阴茎翘起许多次，但即使是尿液也射不出来了，只会软趴趴的漏出透明的液体。  
窗外的光线逐渐黯淡，又逐渐明亮，他昏昏沉沉睡过去几次，隐约有察觉到敖龙回来过一段时间，亲吻了他的额头和嘴唇，又给他肚子射了两三股阴寒的浓精。  
性爱的快感麻痹了全身，他双眼渐渐变得空洞无神。最近几次醒来时他吞咽几口唾液，发觉喉咙已经恢复了不少。  
他能稍微发出正常的声音了，肯定是敖龙动手治愈了他。  
不太常见。  
他的情人从来对他在性事里遭受的伤害置之不理。甚至他掺杂了极乐的痛苦，一直是那位的享受。  
他发了一会儿呆，随即反应过来.....脑门仿佛被狠狠撞了一记，警钟在脑子里高鸣，他赶紧一个鲤鱼打挺跳起床，瞪着外头漫天血红的火烧云，尾巴和耳朵上的软毛都朝天竖起。  
他翻滚着下床，跌跌撞撞的跑去打开衣柜，抓起一条裤子就往身上套。腰带还没拉上就去拿衬衫。  
所谓欲速则不达，衬衫的纽扣扣到一半，鼓涨得像怀胎三月的肚子在重力拉扯下瘪了一些。他僵在原地，不需要低头仔细看，裤管里粘哒哒的两条腿已经告诉了他情况。  
敖龙留下的精液正因为他的动作大量涌出体外，房间里弥漫着浓烈的邪气。他叹口气，又脱下裤子，粗鲁擦几下腿间，拉开抽屉拿出一根布满倒刺的玩意，咬牙往屁股后酥软的后穴塞进去。  
只要不慌神，他有处理这种问题的丰富经验。  
假阳具堵得肠道发紧，不会漏出一滴，那些倒刺深深嵌入嫩肉，刺激着体腔。这布满刺和疣的可怖阴茎，据说是模仿敖龙其中一个怪物分身的性器形态制造的。  
敖龙有数不清的怪物分身，有的狰狞可怖，有的美得不可方物，这些形态汇聚在一体的时候，就会是“不可看”的形状，“见”是“见”得到，却看不清，只有能致使人疯狂的恐怖和痴迷瞬间在脑子里炸开。  
敖龙可以随心所欲让人看见他真正的身体到什么程度，黑猫只稍微见过一点点，那是他们确定关系后不久的事情。那次他清醒过来时，已经有半年过去了，在他意识模糊的时间里......根据一个精灵的说法，敖龙用所有怪物分身操了他很多次。他不知道真假，只知道自己的身体的确变得很适合性交，阳物也已经成了残废的模样。  
模型一旦钻进他体内，就像活物一样缓慢抽动。  
但没有咒纹，只要不太激烈......现在的黑猫都能很好的承受下来。他那根饱受折磨的阴茎有好长一段时间无法勃起，不会撑起裤裆被人侧目。  
离开卧房，走过回廊和数个小厅，前方开始出现晶莹剔透的灯光，空气里弥漫着食物的香味和数不清的交谈声。已经一日一夜过去了，现在是傍晚六点四十九分，餐厅早已经开业了。他精挑细选的食材已经变成食物摆到了货架上 。  
他走下楼梯，拿起一块鲑鱼松饼就往嘴里塞，尾巴烦闷的小幅度摆动。  
作为刚开业的餐厅来说，店里的客人非常多，几个服务生忙得脚不沾地。在二楼和一楼之间，有一个漂亮的木制露台，木墙和地板粉刷成白色，经过巧妙设计的装饰植物绿意盎然，和地上繁忙的空间隔绝。  
露台上摆设有高雅的桌椅，坐在巨大落地窗能观赏到漫天繁星，黑猫看向那些正在露台上聊天喝茶，享用着点心的当地居民。  
他们比他记忆里老了一些，很多人更肥了，脸上都洋溢着满足幸福的神情。

剧痛和绝望，包围过来的人们冷漠的眼神。  
焦黑的手指，令人发疯的念祷，纯白的神像流下血泪。

他低下头，脑袋轻轻摇晃一下，把黑暗的记忆倒掉。  
然后他露出笑容，开始巡视自家宝石般熠熠生辉的店面。

在柜台的一角，他看见了敖龙的某个人族下属，那个男人现在忙碌得很。  
不时有客人——大多是鬼鬼祟祟的男性，向他提出离奇的要求。  
“我需要外带，对，是外带......两打芙蓉蟹，四份糖煮水果果冻......五杯草原奶茶，然后...七条活的红尾僵尸鱼...”  
男人笑眯眯的颔首：“好的，但是不好意思啊，这需要一些时间准备，不如您把府上的地址给我，稍后我让人给您送过去。”  
客人连忙拿出一封黑色的信，男人看后点点头，客人快步离开，侍应见状为他引路。  
那人前脚刚走，又一个刚进门的客人看见男人便走了过来。  
他拿着一张纸，对着男人念了和方才的人所说的一样荒唐的内容，然后同样也取出黑色信封让男人确认了一遍。

松饼有微焦的麦香，口感柔软，跟碎鳄梨，奶酪，还有鲑鱼的味道混在一起，黑猫把刚上架的松饼一块一块的往嘴里塞，在他目之所及的地方，一切正常运转。他快活的眯起眼睛。  
那对母子进门时，他一开始没注意到，只是忙着把最后一口食物吞进喉咙。进门的青年看见他，和身边的母亲说了几句话，老妇人点点头，自己往露台走去。  
青年走到黑猫身边，脸上挂着笑容。  
“你好。”他对黑猫伸出手，“你刚搬到这个小区吧......”  
黑猫回头看见青年的脸，这张脸的笑容，和他记忆里完全一样。

【快看，他吐血啦！】  
男孩走上前，口气温和道：【杂种，你好脏啊，我来帮你擦干净一些。】  
随即，坚硬的鞋底对着小猫的脸压了下来。小猫被压得更不能呼吸了。他伸手抓住少年的鞋，拼命想要抬起头......然后是一阵一阵天旋地转的剧痛。  
少年们哈哈大笑，又一次凑上前来猛踢他的手，他的头，踩他全身每一个地方。

青年正温和对他说话：“其实我不是第一次看见你了，每天你都很早跑出去外面。我就一直看着你......”

×

青年后退一步，阴影笼罩住他全身。  
本来和他相谈正欢，他就只差一点就能搞到手的漂亮猫魅身后，出现了一个高大的敖龙族男人。  
这人面无表情的拎起了黑猫的后领。  
黑猫全身僵住不动，然后耷拉着耳朵，乖巧垂下双手。  
这个敖龙族面容俊美，一身黑色劲装，衣面上以银色针脚描绘了一匹青年未曾见过的妖异怪物。  
那怪物的外型难以用语言描述，它给人威风凛凛，诡谲恐怖，极度邪恶的印象。而最离奇的是，青年发现自己无法像讨论一般动物“几角几足”那样描述细节。它所有部位都似是似非。  
青年不禁一直看着它，只觉得它好像活了起来，正要把他吞噬。  
“玩够了？”  
“我有点头晕......别这样看着我嘛，我只是不想错过开业第一天。”  
他隐隐约约听见说话声，眼前模糊扭曲一片，头疼欲裂。  
只有面前的怪物是清晰的，活灵活现，正森冷注视着他，它的眼神与其说让人感到恐怖，不如说在把人的精神拖向崩溃的疯狂。  
青年猛地后仰，双腿突然软得让他跪坐到地上。膝盖的痛楚把他拉回现实，满脑子却还是怪物最后转身离去的背影。  
他抬起头，餐厅的景色正在视网膜上恢复过来。仿佛时隔千年从地狱走回人间。他近乎虚脱，满身冷汗。  
莫名其妙不知来处的阴影缠绕在心头，又过了好一会儿，他才找回了记忆，想起了自己是谁，又正在做什么。  
他这才注意到自己眼前正在发生什么事情。  
刚刚在跟他说话，对他示好的那只黑猫，现在正被黑衣男人按在墙上！  
敖龙族蓝色的舌头像蛇一样长，勾起猫魅的眼皮，在脆弱的眼球上抹过，带着极度情色的意味。  
透明的液体快速从猫魅眼球间分泌出来，黑猫身上增添了几分脆弱柔软的气质，像是刚在床上被蹂躏过。  
青年看得目瞪口呆，两眼发干。  
被勾起的情欲更进一步催发了口边猎物被夺走的怒火。  
真是个淫贱的婊子！  
他开始在心里极力贬低这个得不到的猎物，可是又忍不住再看着两人的纠缠。  
这个男人一定操过他几千次，几万次吧，一个被用过的二手货，居然敢勾引他。  
等他终于能从情欲和暴怒的漩涡中恢复理智，面前两个人已经分开了。  
青年整了整衣领，走过去对敖龙伸出手，脸上已经挂上了亲切的笑容。  
“你好，你一定就是这里的新老板吧，我是......”

这不是一个简单的人物。  
在来之前，青年的父母跟他讨论过，小区里这家新店的老板，这个神秘的异乡人，一来到拉诺西亚就挥金如土。这房子的地皮，请来的设计师，大批量购买的高级材料，来自世界各地的昂贵家具，还有重金聘用的厨师团队......许多豪放得惊人的手笔证明这个人的财富甚至凌驾在沙蝎众之上。  
但没有人知道这个年轻的敖龙是谁，上流社会的人们只能猜测他可能出生于异大陆富豪之家。青年的父母耳提面命，让青年多跟这个人套近乎。  
只不过，他伸出去的友善之手碰到了空气，敖龙连看都没看他一眼，径直离开了。  
青年愣愣看着那身黑色长衣消失在夜幕里，那黑布似乎比黑夜更黑，而衣服上的怪物似乎散发出诡异的亮光。  
又是莫名其妙的一阵恐惧袭来，过了好一会儿，恐惧褪去，周围温暖的灯光和沸腾的嘈杂仍然散发着寒意。  
青年回头，看着在墙边捂住眼睛，似乎在重温刚刚那淫靡的行为的黑猫，心里慢慢被憎恶填满。  
他想起了很多事情，比方说几个月前大着肚子上门闹事的女人，比方说多年前一只肮脏的杂种猫魅。  
让他感到不愉快的人，从来都会付出惨重的代价。  
他走近黑猫，开始构思报复计划。  
一个人来到他面前，打断他的思路。  
他不快的抬起头，看见是一个平原男人，长相斯文，身材却非常高大。  
“非常抱歉。”男人对他深深鞠躬，看神情的确很是抱歉：“我们老板比较腼腆，很不善言辞，刚刚实在是很不好意思。您可以接受我们的赔礼吗，我已经让人为您和您母亲准备了雅间，还有一些小礼物。”  
男人抬起头，碧绿的眼睛和青年对视，青年看向他的眼睛，却发现周围柔和的灯光在旋转  
眼前的颜色和光影也变得奇形怪状，在黑暗里蠕动着。  
他迷迷糊糊听见母亲的声音，母亲在男人身后走来，喊他的名字，疑惑道：“发生什么事情了？”  
“没什么。”晕眩感仍然残留着，一个想法突然出现  
——【既然母亲在这里，自己也饿了......而且这种豪富的赔礼想必不会寒酸。】  
这个想法和平常的自己不太像，但他就是觉得理应如此。  
青年按捺下心头火气，对男人冷淡道：“也好，毕竟我们是专程过来品尝主厨手艺的，你带路吧。”

身边的人一个个离开，黑猫仍然低着头，双手捂紧眼睛。  
要是有人走近他仔细观察，会发现他其实在不断擦着自己的眼球。  
目光从指缝间透出去，看见的景象却已经和方才迥然不同。  
惨烈的尖叫灌进他的耳朵，墙上地上血肉模糊。  
仿佛无数毒虫融合成一体的怪异生物满地乱爬，来往的人类无一不满脸脓疮，丑陋狰狞，都在大口吞食着鲜红的血肉。  
如此恐怖的地狱异象，黑猫其实不是第一次看见，所以他知道是怎么回事。  
敖龙把他困在幻象里，让他无论看谁都是怪物。

这是警告。  
敖龙不会理会他行动的目的。即使看得出来他对那个少爷不抱有情意，但他的情人对他的恶作剧不感兴趣，他踩线了，所以要接受惩罚。

这就是他的现实。  
不过，他认为这和恋人的强横没有关系，而是更无形更庞大的东西，因为讨厌他，所以这样主宰了他的命运。  
他去到哪里，哪里就会变成地狱，一贯如此。

不知道是因为终于擦掉了恋人的唾液，还是敖龙撇去了诅咒，眼前的景象终于慢慢恢复正常，血光消失，一切变回正常的形状。  
黑猫漠然看着前方。  
“凭什么......你们还能这样活下去。”  
他的双唇缓缓吞吐气息，释放出阴冷的话语。  
*  
灯笼中血红的光摇晃不定，黑猫脸色苍白，快步走过回廊。  
这栋房子正面是高雅的悠闲餐厅，背面却紧挨着风格完全不一样的木制东洋风格楼房。仅仅只是走近这一边的空间，空气就似乎凝滞了，无形的压力飘荡在风中，有一些敏锐的人会根本不敢靠近这里。  
不过，世间大多数人都只是凡人而已。  
黑猫忍受着内心沸腾的不安，在不时从头顶传来的调笑声中敲开一楼的其中一扇雕花木门。  
门后的房间猩红一片。  
任谁进来，乍一看，都会觉得这是非常豪华的卧房，家具是多玛的风格，饰有流苏的红色地毯给人华贵的感觉。  
可是，即使黑猫早已经习惯，每次他踏进“这一边”的领域，全身仍然会起鸡皮疙瘩。  
只不过是接近，就会有连灵魂也被诅咒染得漆黑的感觉。  
敖龙坐在窗边喝茶。在他脚边，有一个白虫似的裸体在地上扭动。  
裸体头颅上的那张脸黑猫不久前才见过，不久前虚伪得让他反胃的脸孔，现在露出一种，可以描述成“惊恐至极的弱智”的表情。  
青年的眼睛瞪得又圆又大，眼白布满血丝，嘴角歪斜流着口水，地上有一滩白沫。  
他正被一个精灵压在地上，但完全没有反抗的意思。  
那精灵长得很英俊，有一种阳光的气质。此时却在用尖刀在青年的背上刻着图案。  
黑猫故意不去看清那些伤口构成的纹路。他知道那不是人类该看见的东西。仅仅只是余光瞥见，就有一阵极度的惊恐掠过心头。  
青年背上血淋淋一大片，他的手脚明明没有被捆绑，却一动不动。  
他的嘴里不断发出“嗬......嗬......”的呻吟，脖子上有一圈染红的绷带。这个精灵经常这么干，据说他讨厌听见多余的话。  
黑猫绕过他们，来到恋人身边，跪下去，把脸贴到敖龙的膝上。  
恋人轻轻抚摸他的耳朵和毛发。

——这就是和恶魔做交易的感觉吗......

踏入禁忌的领域，灵魂变得漆黑，最后连自己也变成了游荡在世间的诅咒。  
他眯起眼睛，配合恋人挠他下巴的动作，发出舒服的气音。

“大功告成。”精灵突然说道。  
他站起来，似乎在自言自语般说道：“快送过去吧，不要让客人等急了。”  
话音刚落，黑色的气雾从房间角落的阴影里飘出来，缠绕到青年身上。  
不到片刻，烟雾散去，房间里只剩下三个人。  
精灵伸了个懒腰，目光投向敖龙，看见后者果然没在看这边，非但如此，裤裆还已经拉开了。  
自从这个男人把正在他胯间吞吐阳物的黑毛猫捡了回来，就变得越来越心不在焉。  
精灵有时候觉得这很奇异，又觉得这很可笑。但他不讨厌这样的情况。  
毕竟这点多少证实了他的世界观：这世上所有的一切都会为欲望所迷，只为享乐而存在。  
即使是冰冷的神像，也会有一天为某种东西得到生命。  
而生命丑陋又邪恶。

“诅咒会散播出去的，我该下班了。”  
精灵又思念起他的玩具了，见敖龙颔首许可，快步推门离开。  
刚一出门，正好看见黄毛猫抱着一大本册子在院子里走过。他舔了舔嘴唇，快步走过去。

*  
要是世上存在恶魔，必然会十分喜欢这个地方，这个房间完全接受了幻象和欲望的支配，充满了快乐和绝望。  
和儿子一起来到这里的老妇人坐在桌边心满意足的享用点心，而她的儿子在旁边的软榻上，正被一个满身肥肉的老男人侵犯。老男人脸上的肉痣随着他急躁的动作不断抖动。  
这个后院，其实是敖龙和黑猫经营的秘密俱乐部，到处都是皮肉买卖。  
在三楼一扇有恶鬼浮雕的大门内，蒸汽升腾，四处白茫茫一片，所有人鼻子里都充满了异香。在大厅的外侧，一群男人赤身裸体在浴池边上抚摸自己的阳物，只有零星几个全裸的性奴在这里为他们服务，黑影穿梭其间，为他们递上美酒和鲜血淋漓的肉块。他们接过去大吃大喝，下巴被染得殷红，却浑然不觉。  
“多玛的点心味道相当不错啊，你也来尝尝。”  
一个男人把吃到一半的生肉塞进脚边性奴的股间，那个性奴呜呜叫着，他早已经不能说话了，他脖子的黑皮圈下有一道旧疤。  
而在他旁边，有人正色眯眯的抚摸着黑雾服务生，他的手穿进气雾里，皮肤染上一块一块不祥的黑斑。

外围是给地位相对低下的人享乐的地方。里面的殿堂空间更大，有更棒的温泉浴池，更多的性奴，更好的服务，以及浮在水面上的方形舞台。  
舞台上，五个只穿三角裤的鲁加正在用力拉扯着一个把阴茎深深插在性奴青年股内的蜥蜴人。那蜥蜴人不管不顾地在青年体内挺动，阴茎早已经瘪下来了，他却仍然红着眼睛重复本能的动作。  
蜥蜴人的阳物即使软下去对人类而言还是太过硕大，青年跟尸体一样在精液的水滩上被拉拽。刚刚的节目是十个蜥蜴人轮暴他的表演，现在他全身只有鼻翼微动，台下不少人以为他死了，刚刚几乎拍烂了手掌。  
现在台下的观众又觉得这滑稽剧有趣，又是很多人鼓掌，最后鲁加们放弃了把他们分开，直接把他们两个一起推下台去，观众们哄堂大笑。  
接下来身穿礼服的人族男人上台宣告今晚的节目结束，有请各位贵客自便。很快，一种新的节目流行起来。男人们排着队上台操弄性奴，比赛持续的时间，夸耀自己的阳物。坚持得比之前的记录更久的人得到满堂掌声。也有人不服输，声称是胯下贱肉松紧不一样，要换着来才能保证结果正确，于是情况很快变成乱交和轮奸。  
这种参与度极高的节目让客人们比先前还要兴奋，叫骂和大笑几乎能把屋顶揭翻。很难想象，邻近的餐厅里有一群居民正在静谧的月下附庸风雅，全然不受影响。

黄毛猫全身每根骨头都不太舒服，他至今不习惯这种疯狂，畸形，诡异的场合。  
他出身低贱，为了活命什么都做得出来。他曾经以为萨纳兰深处的贫民窟就是世界上最疯狂的地方。但是现在，他不禁在想，或许没有什么所谓的最疯狂的地方，世界的本质就是疯狂。  
他的膝盖压在地上，本来就因为脑袋摇晃太久有些头晕眼花。精灵正在抽离他体内的阳物似乎有好几星尺长，精水在肚子里滚动着，他本以为这下子结束了，结果精灵又在他体内重重撞了一下。  
他悲鸣出声，眼前的黑斑迅速侵蚀了整个视野。似乎有好长一会儿，他什么都看不见，听不见。  
稍微能回过神来的时候，他意识到周围的空气发生了变化，刚刚的热闹嘈杂消失无踪，比寒冬更刺骨的冷风漫过心头。  
锁链的细响由远及近。  
他勉强撑起身体，看见是那只黑猫。那只落在他老板手里的黑猫正在地上爬行，眼睛被蒙上锃亮的黑皮革，银色的锁链将他的手腕反绑在身后，锁链的一头在老板手上，敖龙族男人牵着他，像是牵着自己的宠物。  
乍看只是这里司空见惯的场面，人们却本能让开了一条宽路，哪怕只是平凡人，此时也能感受到敖龙刻意展露的异样气息。他们无一不脸色惨白，有的人双腿不住哆嗦。  
等敖龙把黑猫牵上舞台，吓得本来在上面闹腾的人连滚带来爬下来后，他们才如梦初醒，为心里残留的恐惧感到疑惑和丢脸。  
只有黄毛猫仍然在发抖，他深深低下头，穴肉乖巧吸吮着里面的阳物，任精灵抚摸他后脑勺上的软毛。  
“他也挺可爱的，不是吗？”精灵在耳边说道：“每次我都想，真看不出那是当年那个瘦小伶仃的小鬼头。”  
黄毛猫握紧拳头，紧盯着地面，不想再看见舞台。  
他已经对一般人再也没有了同情心，但那只黑猫是一个特例......他其实也明白，他对黑猫的同情，有多少是对他自己的同情。  
他们有相似的过去，也即将会有相似的未来。  
他们的现在......赤身裸体，在邪恶的胯下，变成了一种不知所谓的生物......  
“你也是。”精灵吻上他的肩胛骨。“当初你哭着跪着，恨得那些人恨得活不下去，说想要变成一个恶鬼的时候，又脏又臭，血肉模糊的。看我把你照顾得多好。”  
体内的精灵生殖器又一次顶进体内深处，黄毛猫咬紧牙关。  
他试图去思考那只黑猫和不久前看见的那个青年，这种时候，多想想比自己更悲惨的人总能让他释然一些。  
×  
世间不存在因果报应，除非拥有力量，不然哪来的报应，谁会去报应。  
白天的时候，黄毛猫还想着故意把工作拖延得更晚，那样他就可以很晚再去精灵家里了。  
他已经习惯睡精灵的床，但最近精灵越来越可怕。  
情欲纠缠间愈发残暴贪婪的目光，仿佛要把他生吞活剥的动作。  
他察觉得到，自己的末路正在逼近。  
作为在人间的底层出生的小猫，难免会遇到各种各样的不幸，成为随处可见的悲剧的主角。他只是......太过不能像很多人一样忍受自己变得一无所有，加害者们的人生却是一帆风顺了。黄毛猫在暴烈感情高涨的少年时期遇到了恶魔，便向邪恶力量俯首称臣，他认为无论如何都要修正“世界上没有因果报应”这件事。  
但恶魔的出价总是会太高。人类使唤了恶魔，自己的人生也就不复存在......不过，早应该有这样的心理准备的，不是吗。  
说到底是不是自己已经过得太好了，才会变得害怕付出代价？

不久前，精灵从背后把他压到墙上，吓得他尾巴差点就翘了起来。  
“突击检查！”精灵嬉皮笑脸道：“你已经学会怎么操纵黑儡了吧。现在帮忙把个人送到二号房。”  
黑儡是指这里的黑雾服务生，是一些灵魂被邪恶侵蚀，没有了自我意识的精神体。其中有不少在生前是黄毛猫的老熟人，听说也有那只黑猫的老熟人。  
“他在大人说要多加关照的名单上......”  
“所以把他送过去，大人会满意的。”  
精灵脸上的笑容和煦如常，黄毛猫低头翻过名册，全身战栗起来。  
头顶传来的恶魔之语，和他平时听到的话音并无二致，提醒着他早已经坠入地狱的事实。  
“老爹操儿子，老母在旁边看着，等他们清醒过来爆发出的绝望和混沌是上等品，配得上给大人享用。”  
黄毛猫闭上眼睛，点点头。  
“你说得对。  
他想起黑猫的脸，剥离多余的情绪。  
“这样第一个家族就解决了。”

*  
黑猫跪在舞台上，额头因为和地板撞击许久而红了一大块，赤裸的肉体在欢声笑语和嘶吼喊叫的簇拥中，被黑色的雾气包围。他的恋人在他身后脱下上衣，形状完美的饱满肌肉引发人群的尖叫。  
敖龙的身体堪称是绝对的力与美的具现，无论是对哪一种人都有惊异的吸引力。这肉体散发出的魅力，具有一种精神上的破坏性。现在这里的人类还不能察觉到，他们布满血丝的眼瞳，痴迷于美的狂乱，和凝视着邪灵，被摄人的恐怖支配因而无法移开视线的着迷没有差别。  
“干死他！干死他！干死他！”客人们大喊着，眼球的血丝里流动着黑暗。  
敖龙在黑猫身旁走了一圈，在黑猫身上包裹着他的雾气突然暴动。  
他的额头频繁撞击地面，翘高的股间没有插着生殖器官，那可怜的小穴却肿胀发红，穴口快速开开合合，里面的粘膜只能看见一小部分，因为正被浓精糊满。  
在敖龙的眼中，有一头无形的怪物正在操着他的小猫。只要意念稍动，那怪物便显形了：一头全身漆黑，形状模糊，眼神狰狞残酷，又极度淫邪的生物。它正伏在黑猫的身后律动不休，又用腹下伸出的众多似藤蔓又似肉虫，也有几分像深海生物的触肢缠绕猫魅的全身。  
触肢蠕动着，长在触肢末端的肉瘤裂开小嘴，分别吸吮着黑猫的乳首，胯间的肉棒，还有一根顶进他的肚脐，透明的前端似乎已经从脐口钻进去了。  
也难怪客人们这么兴奋。在拉诺西亚，漂亮的公猫已经不算常见，而这恐怖淫秽的怪物前所未闻，怪物在强奸着公猫，多么新奇的事情。  
但是，他们看见的不是全部。他们看不见怪物源于敖龙手臂释放出来的黑雾，这头怪物，其实是敖龙的一头小小的分身。  
他们不知道，但黑猫自己是一清二楚的。  
这是地狱......  
在众目睽睽下被锁链捆绑，像狗一样爬行，被怪物奸污......  
即使和敖龙早已经是恋人，他也知道在诸多事情上，他们永远无法互相理解，他也永远不会得到宽容。  
他漠然看着舞台下，摇晃的视野里，那些男人之中不乏他印象深刻的嘴脸，他们在疯狂的手淫，在和性奴交合，有的把阳物埋在黑雾中挺动。没有人察觉到这情况的异常。  
他为了得到为尘世带来这异常的力量，已经付出了多少代价。

*

月亮如水，马车在石板路面上轱轱辘辘，直下斜坡。  
小猫灰头土脸，瘦弱的身体被震得摇摇晃晃，手肘和膝盖都被磨掉了一些皮。他蜷缩在狭窄的空间角落，低着头，在他前方的两人稳稳坐在软垫上，他却坐着地板，他让自己的肌肉紧绷，随时准备着跃出门外。  
但这是一段很短暂的路程，而且邻居的老头一直挡住门，他讨厌的儿子也会把他往车厢里面踢。  
马车停下来时，小猫已经头晕眼花。  
父母已经好些天没在家里出现了，连带着消失的还有食物和钱财。他本来就饥肠辘辘，今天又被小区的男孩子们追打了半天，他每次被看见都会被找麻烦。  
这次甚至把他抓上马车折磨。  
明明他甚至不知道他们名字，为什么会得罪他们呢？邻居家房子很大，拥有漂亮的花园，明明应该是活得很幸福的人，为什么就喜欢给别人带来不幸。  
跟邻居相比，小猫的家就寒酸得多，但对小猫来说有瓦遮头就已经很好了。他自幼跟着父母四处奔走，睡过山洞，吃过野草。明明不是没有钱，父亲之前却要求一家三口住在恶劣的环境里。  
母亲对此愈发不满，来到拉诺西亚后他们爆发了争吵，最后父亲选择妥协，小猫这辈子才终于睡上了床......幸好房间有很多，不然还是只有父母能睡在床上。

小猫耷拉着耳朵，马车停下，老头抓着他的肩膀把他拉起来，力道很大，小猫皱着眉。  
他习惯痛的，也知道挣扎无用，没有喊出声。  
被抓下马车的过程里，他低着头不看任何人。  
“你留在车上。”老头回头吩咐他儿子，又把小猫向前一推，小猫抬起头，才察觉到四周很是眼熟。  
破旧的门槛，褪色的灯笼，泛黄的三层白石小楼。  
这是他每晚都会回来的地方，他深深喜爱的地方。尽管大孩子们总是嘲笑“住进来不翻新房子，你们是乞丐吗”，他仍然会在每天的清晨和午夜舒服的床上打滚。  
但是，他发现自己在发抖。  
全身汗毛都在竖起，每一步都如履薄冰，脚下的不像地板，像针山。  
沉默的房屋和前院和平常一样，只是，现在的院子里黑压压的，站满了人。  
小猫从来没有见过这么多猫魅族，他们每一个人都拥有细长的眼睛，在夜里幽幽发亮，每一双眼睛都在看着他，令他感觉到如芒在背。  
其中最让他不舒服的，是人群中间一个头发灰白的中年猫魅的视线。这中年公猫的眼神冷漠，看他好像看一只毒虫。

背后的老头突然重重推了一下他的背，他向前倒到地上，手肘，背上火辣辣的痛。同时，他听见上方传来老头的声音：“就是这个，我儿子提过的混血猫魅小孩，他还帮我抓这小崽子了。”  
小猫愣愣听着这话。  
老头在夸他儿子欺负人吗......  
小猫的父母从来没有夸奖过儿子......小猫也从来没有欺负过人。  
“哦......”  
一道拖长的声音打断小猫的思绪，他抬起头，果然是那个让他不舒服的中年老猫在说话。  
他的眼睛慢慢睁圆，先前他没看清，现在倒在地上换了角度，他看见了站在中年人后面的女人。  
“......母亲？”  
*

火药和少量油混在一起的味道腥臭刺鼻。  
小猫全身污物，呆呆坐在地上，看着陌生的猫魅搬走倒空的木桶。  
“本来打算炸了这破房子。”中年人笑道，眼睛看着小猫的母亲：“现在全便宜这杂种了。”  
小猫也看着自己的母亲，女人一直没有看他。  
他突然觉得很冷，虽然不明白怎么回事，但他发现自己舌头打结，快连话都说不出来了。  
父母近年总是吵架，两个人都变得不愿意再多看小猫几眼。男人和女人偶尔投过来的视线，早已经没有了半分怜爱。  
“母亲......”他试探着恳求许可：“我不想留在这里，我能回家洗澡吗？”  
笑声响了起来，来自四面八方，小猫发现身边的大人都在笑。  
笑得最厉害的是那个中年男人，他捂住肚子，笑弯了腰。母亲在他后面站着，没有笑，也好像没打算说话。  
中年人看她一眼，“你自己弄出来的东西，不敢看了？”  
女人仍然没有反应，中年人对一边的空气伸出手。  
“我有个主意，不如让你来动手吧。”  
一个猫魅男人恭敬的把火把递到他的手上，他把火把推到女人的怀里，女人后退一步，赶紧双手接住。  
“我们一路坐船过来，油和火药都受潮了，你可能要多烧几下。既然现在没必要烧房子，就烧掉这小杂种吧......可惜他那个灰皮肤的狗爹溜得够快。”

小猫哆嗦着爬起来就跑，没一会儿就从几个方向被踢回原地。他抬头看着这些脸上挂着笑容的成年猫魅，脑子里又浮现邻居儿子的脸，甚至连中年人那张老脸，都会让他联想到那个少年。  
他们看起来都很快乐......  
莫名其妙的伤害别人，然后比他快乐得多。  
他又去看母亲，母亲举着火把走过来了，他看出母亲脸上有恐惧，以及，如释重负的轻松。  
火光照下来的那一瞬间，他甚至感觉不到害怕，只有泪水疯狂从眼眶里涌出来。  
他好像被分裂成两个人，其中一个哭着后退，年幼的小猫苦苦哀求着：“母亲，别，不要......”  
另外一个人仔细看着在场每个人的脸，每一张笑脸，把这些脸孔烙印在心底，并且在想着......他们都很快乐。  
他记事以来，从来没有过开心的日子，这是，因为他从来没有伤害过人吗？  
这种微妙的分裂或许是因为现实太过让人难以接受，等到剧痛疯狂渗透进全身每一处骨肉，他两种意识都被彻底粉碎。留下的残渣被糅合成一团乱糟糟的，只会疯狂嘶吼着：“好痛！好想死！”的东西。  
女人注视着火光，又一次将火把伸进火里。  
小猫听见了她的声音。  
“我没有选择，努恩大人很少宽宏大量，我还不想死......”  
女人说着说着，音量压低，带上了激烈的恨意。  
“要怪就怪你那个没用的父亲，是他没有保护好我！”

*  
黑猫失禁了，他清楚感觉到这一点，也看得见清澈的尿水从自己胯间畸形的肉芽里漏出来。  
他是习惯失禁的。敖龙喜欢操到他尿出来，一直的喷尿，直到精囊和膀胱都空空荡荡，只能痉挛着干性高潮，即使这种时候，插在他体内的阴茎也不会停止动作。  
破坏人的精神是敖龙的本能，哪怕面对自己的恋人，也不可能完全让本能消失。  
他双眼里没有了神彩，嘴角却浮现一丝淡淡的微笑，这笑容没有淫靡的意味，甚至会让看见的人都不禁感到高兴......为他的满足和幸福所感染。  
敖龙也低下头，咬上他的唇，很轻的吸吮着。  
黑猫已经被他操到恍惚了，看这个表情，似乎在做一个好梦。  
敖龙痴迷的抚摸他光滑细腻的肌体，这神之杰作无比完美，却甘心情愿做一个祭品，雌伏在他身下。  
在周围众多狂热的目光和吼叫中，怪物把性器从黑猫的体内抽出来，敖龙把胯间的肿大性器操进满是汁水浓精的肉穴。两根猩红性器滑溜溜的，这次，他把两根一起插进去，把肠肉更进一步撑开，然后是无休无止的快速进出。  
黑猫整个身体被拖得来回摇动，整个人就像一块破布，旁人乍一看，怀疑他已经肠穿肚烂。  
*  
烟雾和恶臭迷茫开来。  
月下，凄厉的惨叫声就像野兽的嗥叫，小猫在地上翻滚，好不容易火灭了，却已经全身黑糊糊的一片。  
中年人走上前来，踢了小猫肚子一脚，小猫喉咙涌出一股腥甜。  
“很痛吧，看着就很痛。”中年人看着一边发出古怪的咕噜声一边呕着血的小孩，冷笑道：“后悔来到这个世界上吧......对，就是这个眼神。你就该后悔，直到断气之前都恨自己为什么要出生，变成一块恶心的烂肉，这就是你这种东西的宿命。”  
小猫眼睛已经被烧掉了一只，他半睁着另外一只眼睛，看见母亲一直往后退，用混杂着害怕和厌恶的眼神看着他。  
中年人也注意到她了，笑道：“你也后悔吧，背叛我，生出这种东西，现在只好弄脏手活活烧死自己的小孩。”  
女人表情又变了，她怒不可遏。  
“他是我生的，我对他做什么都可以......杀他又怎么样！我的手没有脏，没有！”  
中年猫魅不屑的冷笑。很满意这场丑态百出的杀子剧。  
老头一直站在门边，猫魅对他做个手势。  
“接下来交给你们了，自己收拾一下。”  
一双双腿绕开小猫离开院子，没有人回头。  
小猫艰难的呼吸着，他痛得发疯，全身无处不在发热，好像火还在身上烧。  
他不知道该怎么办好，只能不断试着呼吸下一口气，再吐出一些堵在喉咙里的血块。  
他看见门，就伸出手向前爬。  
残缺视野里的手臂又黑又小，像畸形的树枝。  
很快，又有些裤管和皮鞋出现在视野里，他抬起头，看见都是熟悉的脸孔。不是猫魅。是他在小区里经常看见的大人们。  
“......呃，啊......”  
他试图喊救救我，但即使忍着剧痛使用喉咙，也发不出正常的声音了。  
老头走过来。  
“怎么搞的，变成这个样子还活着。”一个男人摇了摇头，道：“这没办法了，要动手。”  
人群里好一些人畏缩不前，但更多人看起来下定了决心。  
“还犹豫什么？要是出卖租户隐私的事情流出去，还有这个小杂种，要是被那些贱民看见了，那些蠢货才不会管我们的难处。他们又没有本事，整天就想着找借口抢我们的财富。”  
人们互相对视，开始走上前。  
老头拦住他们，脸上堆着笑。  
“不要急。”他回头摸了一下旁边挺起胸膛的儿子的头发。“我的好儿子想出了一个好主意，我觉得我们可以照办，能把这件事处理得干干净净，滴水不漏。”

少年的主意是把小猫送到他听说过的恐怖密教团体手上。  
在他小时候，每次一尿床，父母就用这崇拜恶魔的教团恐吓他，把他吓得七荤八素。而这个丑小孩，据父母所说，是拉低了小区整体素质的外来杂种。猫魅要是遵循传统习俗，护月之民和逐日之民不可能结婚生子，只有十恶不赦的疯子会违逆传统。  
再说，贫穷的流民都不知道哪来的钱能住进这里来，影响小区居民形象又是个安全隐患，是应该被消灭的。他迫不及待想知道落入密教团体后，这小鬼会有多惨。  
后来，他从父亲口中得知了那晚发生的事情......父亲脸色发白，说出的故事阴森诡异，完全不是他想象中的那种可怕，让他做了好几年的噩梦。

*  
黑猫一辈子都忘不了那一晚，每次回忆，就像回想昨日。  
身穿白袍从黑夜里走来的怪人们，恢宏纯白的地下圣殿，异神的雕像拥有俊美的容颜，垂下眼帘的面容孤冷清寂，身体庞大而模糊不清。无数怪物从他的身体上分离而出，每一匹的眼神或凶暴或奸险或淫邪，那些利爪，尖牙，硬刺，和数百种奇形怪状的生殖器挺直着向前，杀气凛然。  
在不知道是什么语言的祷告声中，他被放到黑棺之上，他只剩下一只眼睛，直到第一根铁楔贯穿手掌，他才发现自己正在被钉进棺木里。  
剧痛仿佛已经取代了灵魂占据身躯，他不知道自己是死的活的，脑子里除了“好想死”之外已经没有了其他念头。  
但似乎，不只是如此。  
一句清冽的疑问在脑中贯穿而过。  
[既然如此，你为什么还要继续呼吸？]  
跟坚持使用残破的气管相比，中止呼吸直到自己死去，是再简单不过的事情。  
即使活生生咬断自己的舌根，也不会比现在更痛苦了。  
[为什么直到现在，都不愿放弃风中残烛的生命？]

手掌和脚掌都被钉死后，负责行刑的人给焦黑的小孩全身淋上魔物和死囚的血，然后跪下来，朝神像重重叩头。

他们相信儿童尚未成人，稚嫩的灵魂和异界有密切的联系。  
而这个幼小猫魅全身被烧毁，却一息尚存。如此亵渎神明，冒犯海德林和行星主宰的法则的意志力，会吸引来物质界和以太界之外的异神。  
因为了解他们的信仰，老头动用关系，把小猫魅转让到他们手上，换取金钱和人力。  
论掩盖罪行毁尸灭迹，拉诺西亚地区没有比他们更高明的了。  
在古怪得让人周身不适的祷告声中，小猫的体内回荡着另外的声音。  
[你后悔活下来，那为何现在还不死？]  
......为什么？

懂事以来只有苦难和折磨的人生，从来没有伤害过人，却被抛弃，被伤害，好像生来就是人间的祭品。  
无数丑恶的脸庞在他的脑海里涌现。那些欺负他的大孩子，对他见死不救，还把他送来这里的小区里的大人们，自顾自逃跑了的父亲，要烧死他的母亲，还有那些开心了一晚上的尖瞳猫魅......那些逐日之民。他们现在一定都在舒舒服服的睡觉吧，一点疼痛也没有的，吃饱喝足的，睡着软软的床铺上，做着美梦，等待太阳升起后的光明未来。  
只有他在这里，独自承受着折磨，独自等待着死亡，被全世界遗忘。  
小猫看着头顶上方的巨大神像，那张俊美的脸沉静冷漠，在他沾了血的视野里，似乎散发着邪恶的红光。  
无限的痛苦充满幼小的胸膛，变成无限的憎恨。  
“杀......”  
正在旁边叩头的信徒疑惑的停顿了一下动作。据他所知，贡献给他们伟大的神的祭品的喉咙已经被灼毁了，无论如何都说不出话来的。  
是错觉吗？  
可是，很快又传来一段低哑的声音，很小，很低，但吐字清晰。  
“我要折磨他们，我要杀光他们......我要他们全部都死！”

脑海里的那个声音平静而温和。  
[你可要想好，这究竟是你真实的愿望，还是只不过一时的冲动。]  
“冲动？”他顾不上喉咙撕裂的感觉，冷笑起来。  
这么的痛苦......好像血液都已经是正在融化骨肉的强酸。这样的痛苦，却只有自己一个人承受，只有自己会知道......  
甚至不想听见忏悔，已经不想听见道歉了。  
“我一定要杀死他们，我一定要折磨他们！”  
他没注意自己喉咙里的疼痛已经减轻了，说话越来越轻松，甚至就连皮肤上的焦块也在脱落，身上的疼痛一点点的消失。  
“除非让他们亲身体会到我的痛苦，不然他们什么也不会知道......连神也不会知道，永远也不会知道！”  
[这就是你的决心吗，证明给我看吧。]  
那个声音语气微微变化了，声调变得低沉，有种诱惑人心的力量。  
[我要看看，你要如何诅咒这个世界，你要怎样和人类划清界限......一旦踏进这边的领域，可就不能回头了。]

小猫闭上眼睛。  
下一刻，他嘶吼起来，发出非人的惨叫，把在旁边的信徒都吓得猛往后退。  
“降临了！”有人惊喜若狂，大喊道：“我们的主宰降临了！”  
黑棺中的男孩七窍都涌出了黑血，他突然猛地坐了起来，爬出了棺木，他本来被钉得死死的，现在竟然是硬生生带着贯穿双掌的铁锲。  
人们开始害怕了，男孩环视圣殿一圈，眼神与恶鬼无异。  
黑雾从四面八方涌来，缠绕他，焦黑的身体快速被修复，大量黑血流下到地板上，向八方蔓延了开去。

*  
黑猫捂住自己的喉咙，手指间满是泪水，舌根后方一阵阵热痛，还有一种精液要从食道喷出来的幻觉，可是他仍然没法停止喊叫。  
一开始他还能忍住不出声，先前他还在哭着求饶，一边喊叫着“不要，求你了，我受不了”，一边用耳朵猛蹭敖龙的手背。  
现在他眼睛上翻，身体完全挂在正插在体内深处的生殖器上，嘴里发出没有任何意义的叫声。  
敖龙还在射精，黑猫在二十分钟之前就觉得自己被装满了，十五分钟以前他以为自己会从内部爆裂，可是现在他还没有死去。  
黑色的咒纹爬满他全身，咒纹间流动着红光。在这种级别的诅咒下，即使是被稍微碰一下皮肤也会高潮，更何况是被两根异神的生殖器钉着肚子灌精。  
像是怀了足月的巨大婴儿的肚子沉甸甸的往下坠，疯狂的快感一直在体内乱窜。要是一个普通人遇到这种情况，早已经被活生生的操死了上百次。  
可是自己哪里还是人类呢。黑猫又想起小时候的事情来，在那个圣殿里，他意识清醒，思路清晰的使用了从身体里涌出来的力量杀死所有的人。一个都没有放过，全部杀干净了。也不是敷衍的戳穿要害或者割掉脖子了事。他用黑色的火焰烧死了他们，就像旧星历一些不开化的地方对付法师那样做的，他用黑雾把他们束缚起来，活活烧死。  
在那之后他又找上海上轮船里的猫魅们，也这么对付了他们。事实上杀了很多人之后，他已经感受不到仇恨了，只是觉得“非这样不可”。正因为这个想法，他认真贯彻了计划，没有让任何人逃掉。  
事情结束之后，他坐在焦黑的甲板上，托腮看着太阳在远方的地平线沉没。  
敖龙就是在那时出现的。  
“你已经不恨他们了。”敖龙走到他身后。“你谁也不恨了。”  
“但他们必须得死。”小猫道：“不然会有和我一样的人，会有很多。”  
“你想成为审判者吗，我可以给你这个位置。”  
小猫摇了摇头。  
他站起来，伸手抓住男人黑色的长袍。  
“我有好好的观察他们......在死之前，他们承受的根本不及我十分之一。”  
男人沉默不语，小猫低头看着自己的手。  
完好无损的手。  
“所以，其实我早就已经死了对吧？作为人类的那个我，在家里的时候就已经被烧死了。是你让我活了下来。”  
男人承认道：“没错。你恨我吗？”  
男孩的手指慢慢收紧，摇了摇头。  
“怎么可能，想活下去的是我，想复仇的是我。在这个世界上，只有你......只有你看见了我，回应了我。”  
他咬牙道：“所以，我不想要你再去回应其他人。你给了我新生，我是你的，我属于你。”  
敖龙抓住他的手，单膝跪下来。  
那是男孩第一次看见他的脸。  
那是他见过最俊美的一张脸。  
眼前的敖龙族脸上没有表情，这种神色既不是冷漠，也不是麻木，而仅仅只是“虚无”，空无一物。  
但这个人，有在仔细看着他的眼睛。  
“那么，你要贡献给我什么？”敖龙族轻声问道。  
男孩的心脏猛烈跳动。  
“心脏，灵魂，亲情，爱情......”他想到自己已经一无所有，只能想起几个书里见过的陌生名词：“只要我有的，我都会给你。”  
然后他看见敖龙族虚无的脸上浮现了一丝笑容。

黑猫跪在地上，呆滞看着天花板的恶鬼浮雕，敖龙终于离开了他体内。  
腿间喷泉一样涌出精水，台下的观众大开眼界，笑着鼓掌，四面八方都是污言秽语，敖龙巍然不动，也不出声。黑猫回头看他，又马上转回来，被太多的快感折磨了半天，他的眼睛已经看不清了，在这种情况下，容易看见不该看的东西。  
即使不去看敖龙的表情，他也知道敖龙在想什么。  
他闭上眼睛，感受到和大量精液一同被灌入体内的漆黑力量。  
黑雾从他的身体涌出来。  
座上的宾客一开始还以为是表演，又发出阵阵笑声，但很快他们就笑不出来了，全身的皮肤快速枯萎老化，重度萎缩的肌肉没法再做出表情，全身出现大量裂口，鲜血喷涌而出。  
等他们回过神来，到处都是惨叫声。很快惨叫声也消失了，一张张枯萎的人皮挂在骨架上。  
黑雾飘过去，干尸们充气一样变回了原样。  
每一个人的双眼都空洞无物，他们整齐地站起来，穿上衣服，排队离开大殿。

*  
黑猫飞快跃过白石坡道，烈日下树影婆娑，他远远看见认识的商人，笑嘻嘻地挥手打招呼。  
商人是做鱼干生意的，黑猫叼起一条，觉得味道着实不错。但他不敢买太多，要是没留肚子吃敖龙做的饭，他的情人会怒火中烧。  
商人鬼鬼祟祟凑过来：“听说你们那边出事了，是真的吗？”  
“什么事？”黑猫对下头的海水吐掉鱼骨，没忍住又叼起一条。  
“听说商会会长跟他儿子搞了，他老婆气得发疯，邻居都听见她大喊大叫，窗户上都是血......”  
“对，是有这回事。”黑猫点头。“唉，那种超绝封闭的有钱人小区就是容易出现不体面的事情，反正秘银之眼小说版那些连载都这么写。不过好像没有尸体，也没有人受伤，黄衫队搜两天了，我家店也被光顾了几次。”  
“还真没有尸体？太离奇了。”商人摇了摇头。“不会和妖异有关系吧，真够吓人的。不过你们倒是赚翻了，记者，冒险者，黄衫队，旅游团，财源滚滚啊！”  
黑猫笑得眼睛都眯了起来。  
*  
黑猫回到家里，敖龙正在厨房忙活。最近客人非常多，厨房里还有十五个正在工作的厨师，敖龙低头搓着面团，认认真真做着午饭，顺带视察厨师们的工作。  
黑猫吞了口唾沫，确定自己嘴里没了鱼干味后，去吻上敖龙的嘴唇。  
他们接了一个绵长的吻，黑猫闭着眼睛，感受窗外的阳光在眼皮上跳跃，时间慢悠悠从身边溜过。  
敖龙抓住他的后脑勺，一吻结束后，轻轻按摩他的头皮。  
他舒服的眯起眼睛，心想要是他们的关系就只是这样，那得有多好。  
身后有淡淡的血腥气接近，涌动的黑暗几乎是瞬间吞没了阳光的暖意。黑猫回过头，看见精灵果然站在那里。  
精灵微笑着对他打了个招呼，然后对他身后的敖龙正色道：“我来帮人请个假，不过，我猜你已经知道了。”  
*  
窗帘紧闭，黑暗压在黄毛猫的胸膛上，沉重得让他几乎无法呼吸。  
这具身体即使不呼吸也不会怎么样，可是他必须找点事情来做，转移掉注意力。  
现在，身体布满黑纹，瘫软在床上，无法做到呼吸以外的事情。  
尽管精灵已经离开，但作为分身的无形怪物被留了下来，那根布满吸盘的异形生殖器一直没有离开他的两腿间。他的后穴被操得像最有经验的妓女的阴道一样又湿又软，紧紧咬住不断进出的冰凉异物，穴口被撑开，大量浓精堵在里面，半滴也不会流出来。  
污浊的欲念缠绕着全身，让他始终处于高潮的那一刻，身体敏感得不行，脑子里不清不楚的。  
前天黑猫释放的黑雾里混有不得了的神力，精灵吸收了一些，性情变得比以前更癫狂了。在过去，精灵会压在他身上折腾整晚，如今......黄毛猫已经意识到，精灵不打算再让他站起来了。  
他的双腿，从膝盖以下开始又灰又硬，被变成了石头。不仅如此，窗帘被房间里的气流扰动，偶尔会透进来一缕阳光，要是皮肤被照到，会有烧灼的痛感。  
他已经再也不能走路了，也无法自由合上双腿，这具身体还在被进一步的转化，即将完全变成一种黑暗生物。  
黄毛猫早已经料到自己会有一天落得这样的下场，一个人类说要把自己的一切贡献给恶魔，这点代价还算是轻的。尽管心理准备不是没有，但忍受到现在，他发现自己还是哭了出来。  
他清楚感受到他的自我意识正在被消灭，用不了很久，他就会变成除了性快感之外对世界一无所知的生物了。  
那是比死更深更远的黑暗，他即将沉没下去，再也浮不起来。  
这是和恶魔交易的人最后的下场，即使早已经有心理准备，他还是不禁为之痛苦。  
为什么要来得这么快。  
他想起黑猫，心里又涌起一阵别样的情绪。  
那个人接触的邪恶，是相比之下更黑暗的庞然大物，他最后的下场，一定比这更加凄惨。  
黄毛猫原本对那个人的同情，现在变成了一种微妙的混杂着憎恨和诅咒的东西。他迫不及待地期望黑猫也落得和自己相似的下场，对那位大人来说，只是意念稍动的事情。他知道这样的自己很是丑陋，可是这又怎么样，他已经被黑暗浸透，他就应该用这最后残留下来的漆黑意识，去诅咒他所知道的一切生物。  
*  
精灵离开很久后，黑猫的手还在发抖。午餐是整只烤渡渡鸟，凯撒面包和沙拉，配有草莓奶油点心和红莲特饮。他食不知味，敖龙一定察觉到了，在二楼餐厅吃完饭，他被推到客厅的沙发上，敖龙的两根阴茎从背后插进他体内。他昏过去好几次，被操得脱水后，敖龙把杯子拿过来，一直逼他喝水。杯子永远也喝不空，他的膀胱满得要坏掉了，后来他一直被操得喷尿，可是怎么也尿不完。  
后来敖龙射了好几泡在他体内，膀胱受到挤压，直到最后一次昏过去之前，他那根残缺的肉棒都在顽固的泄着尿水，股下是一大滩白色浓精。  
黑猫累得虚脱过去。而且因为膀胱太满，而自己的阳物又是喷尿又是射精的，最后不顶用了，挤不出多少膀胱里的尿水，结果是，这疲劳甚至不像普通的累一场那般爽利，怎么也没法像烂泥一样休息一阵子，然后轻松恢复过来。  
他皱着眉头睡觉，反应过来时，已经在梦境里了。  
他清楚知道他站在梦境的地砖上，天空是黑的，中间有一轮血红弯月。夜空因此看起来像是在笑，月亮前的精灵也在笑着。  
他记得很清楚，这是他第一次看见精灵的情景。当时敖龙牵着他的手，他抬头看见精灵，立即觉得那是一个可怕的人。  
他们的身边满是人，男女老少都有，这些人在互相撕咬彼此身上的肉，很多粘着碎肉和神经的骷髅倒在地上，身上的肉在骨头上蠕动，肉体在快速复原。  
无穷无尽的人吃人的地狱，是这个精灵的手笔。  
在敖龙招募精灵，精灵对他深深鞠躬的时候，年幼的小猫目不转睛地看着这场血淋淋的惨剧。  
精灵走过来，道：“不要一副勉强自己看下去的样子，你不觉得这样很好玩吗？”  
小猫扯了一下嘴角。“好玩......”  
“我只是把他们变成了他们真正想要成为的生物。”精灵摇了摇头。“不用担心，以后我们好好相处吧，我不会这样对你，因为你的愿望不是这个。我是恶魔，不是坏人。”  
小猫点点头，伸出手，精灵和他握了一下手，然后揉了一下他的头发。  
“你很了不起，知道吗？”  
“我没有。”  
“你有，你当然有。多少年了，我也不记得已经过去了几个千年，他竟然会再次降临，还具现化出人形，找上我帮忙。”  
精灵蹲下来，和小猫平视。  
“小少爷，你做了一件了不起的事情。就是有点太了不起了，恐怕你会承受不住。”  
*  
黑猫从梦境里挣扎出来，看见墙上的挂钟已经指向下午四点三十七分。这个时间其实没有多大意义，他已经不知道这是哪天的下午四点三十七分了。  
看来他被抱回了床上，他爬起来，双腿很不好用，就像被激烈捶打过一番似的。但至少还是能用。胯间一直觉得很挤，他脱掉内裤，发现里面居然被塞了纸尿裤。  
他脸色苍白，看见自己的小腹还是隆起了一块，光滑的阳物像漏水的水管一样滴着尿。他又穿上裤子，知道自己被玩坏了不会怎么样。他难道还能找敖龙抱怨吗。他已经发过誓奉献一切了，人类之间的誓言可以说来玩玩，但人和邪神之间没有玩笑。  
他看一眼窗外的蓝天，决定趁着还有太阳出门走一走。对人类来说，太阳总是对精神有好处。

不厚不薄的云在天上流动，翠嫩的草在脚跟边颤着。黑猫跟一只野猫趴在地上，听见不远处的凉亭不断传来刺耳的骂声和惨叫声。  
是几天前遇见的那个青年，他和好几个衣着华贵的年轻人在一起，那几个年轻人的脸也有点眼熟。但黑猫已经懒得去回想了。不好从满是血污的脸辨认出什么来，再说青年还在喊着他们的身份。  
“怎么不再说了，说啊，继续躲着我啊，就像躲狗屎一样！”  
青年又哭又笑，嘴角都是血，他身边的人，几乎每一个都是，只能说是半个人了。残肢满地都是，肠子流了一地。那些人爬着哭着，喊着“怪物”之类的话。青年也是在哭，一边哭一边把手上的碎肉往嘴里塞。  
“我根本不知道怎么回事，那些说我和父亲的全是一派胡言！为什么你们不问我，为什么看见我就躲，还用那种眼神看着我......你们去死，你们全家都该死，我要吃掉你们所有人！”  
黑雾在凉亭上空涌动，逐渐的有不少雾气开始钻进地上残缺不全的人的身体里，地上的血肉像虫子一样蠕动，那些身体正在被恢复。  
当年在这个地方折磨他的男孩们，长大成人后变成类似他们父母的生物。黑猫看着这一幕，没什么感想。他早已经不是为了仇恨才做这些，至少，是不止那个程度。不然他不会直到现在才下手。  
他坐起来，又在草地上等了一会儿，终于看见精灵往这边走来。  
精灵也看见他了，笑着向他打招呼。  
“辛苦你了。”黑猫说道。  
“不辛苦，我从来不做辛苦的事情，只做快乐的事情。”  
“那很了不起。”  
“你呢，喜欢现在的生活吗？”  
黑猫犹豫了一下，没有点头，也没有摇头。  
“我遇到他之后，才知道活着是怎么一回事。虽然这么说很奇怪，毕竟我已经不是活人了。但总之，对我而言的确就是那么一回事。他接纳了我，然后我不再是行尸走肉，不再是游荡在这个世界上的多余的影子。对我来说，只要有那一天就够了。”  
精灵扬了扬眉毛。“我无法理解你，既然已经付出了那么大的代价，为什么不干脆好好享受生活呢。”  
“也算不上多大的代价，这点我还是清楚的。”  
“你在想什么？”精灵摇摇头，黑猫第一次看见他露出看笨蛋的表情。  
“以我对那位大人的认识，在过去数不清的光阴里，他只是接受信徒的供奉，回馈他们的祈祷，只不过是拥有无穷无尽的神力，因此，变成了绝对的黑暗。即使在众多正史噤默的异神之中，也是至邪至恶的级别。”  
精灵看着黑猫呆立在原地，叹口气。  
“大人和我不一样，没有心，没有自己的想法。这样，制造的恐怖就会没有节制，是无穷无尽的绝望和黑暗，甚至超过了黑暗，是无法言说的范畴。他就这样存在于不可计数的时间里，位阶远在我之上。结果，你出现了，你让一尊神像变得简直像个生灵，还亲自养大了一只猫崽子。”  
黑猫保持着呆滞的神情好一会儿，摇头失笑，“你说得好像这是童话故事一样。”  
“不是，是恐怖故事。”  
精灵露出怜悯的神色。  
“大人的无上邪恶要是并非无差别释放给众生，而是集中于一点......即使是我，也是想都不敢想。”  
*  
接下来几天，黑猫一直在脑子里翻来覆去的想精灵的话，最后什么都没想出来。首先他无法理解“无心的邪恶”这件事。他对于邪恶的理解主要集中在“快乐的邪恶”和“爱的邪恶”，或者，该说是“欲望的邪恶”。  
他在小时候就具有了这种邪恶。那天他杀死了自己的父亲，把他的尸体踢进沙海下方。父亲本来已经逃跑，不再和他有关系了，但他追上了父亲。他假意对惊愕的父亲说自己被母亲赶跑了，走进父亲的家里。父亲沉默不语，当天晚上他站在墙边，看着父亲独自吃饭，睡觉，第二天一大早就出了门。他继续在家里等着。直到中午，父亲回来收拾行李，第一次跟他说话，招呼他离开，把他带到沙海边缘，想用清早到集市买的切肉刀刺死他。  
“要怪就怪你那个薄情寡义的婊子母亲，要不是我意外撞见她和那个日猫努恩满口胡言，及早逃命，我现在已经死无葬身之地。”父亲愤愤不平道：“你说我为什么还要养一个婊子的儿子。再说那个努恩不会放过你我，你铁定活不下去，我自己还有一线生机，于情于理，你都该死。”  
父亲说的话，全数在他的意料之内。毕竟要是父亲不是这样的人，他的命运也不会走到这里。他用黑雾控制了切肉刀，把男人的喉咙割开，确认人已经死了之后，才把尸体踢进下方沙海。  
尽管只是等待着被杀然后反击，但抬头看着敖龙在黑雾中出现的那个时候，他完全确定自己是得偿所愿。  
逃跑的父亲绝对会再次生孩子，再次制造出他这样的小孩。他害怕会有另外一个人也吸引到敖龙的注意力。  
敖龙怎么样也好，他的情人怎么样也好，都是应该只属于他的东西。  
*  
日子就这么过去着，报纸的头版已经有好长一段时间是关于“人吃人”，“大量不明血迹”，“失踪的尸体”等等可怖的内容。萦绕拉诺西亚的恐慌甚至扩散到艾欧泽亚其他地区。  
但在另一方面，这些天太阳都很好，耀眼的金色光线挥洒在白岩墙，砖石地板，海滩边有拉拉菲尔高的长草上。人世上的事情丝毫不会影响到上天，黑猫很喜欢这点，天气好的时候才会有新鲜的小鱼干。  
不过他已经有好一段时间没有早起出门进货了，有人代替了他做这份工作。自从上次惹敖龙生气后，他的阳物一直漏尿，不得不每天都穿着纸尿裤，腿脚也没有以前利索。腿脚不便倒还是小事，但在床上被不分昼夜的折腾是完全没办法的。爬不下床，即使在地板爬行也会被拖回去，体内的生殖器不愿意停止动作，就像植入体内的刑具那样钉在那里。这种情况下，完全没办法跑去港口。  
不过纸尿裤也带来了一个方便。他可以任由敖龙的精液留在体内，就这样充分利用自由时间出门。只要不离开太久，不做激烈运动，不用担心裤子被精水泡透。  
这天睁开眼睛后，总算没看见在身上挺动悍腰的敖龙，他穿上外套，随便洗漱一番就跑到楼下。  
他看见管事的男人正好在和精灵说话。  
“我明白了，但是，我还是会保留他的职位，他随时能回来。当然，停职期间是没有薪水的。”  
精灵点头离开。  
黑猫跳下楼，环顾四周，看见客人的数量比前些天少了很多，游人和记者不再有了，基本都是黄衫队和冒险者。  
“生意还行吗？”  
“不用担心。”男人道：“这些天很多人都不敢出门，但是冒险者多了，冒险者可不缺这点钱，我们的营业额相当不错。”  
“真好，辛苦你了。”  
黑猫摇着尾巴，往厨房走过去。  
不出意料，敖龙果然又在厨房做饭。他这次是在给腌好的肉裹上炸粉和蛋液，丢进沸腾的油锅里。  
黑猫想了一下，自从来到这里，敖龙整日不是操他，就是做菜和忙活园艺。店里的事情偶尔会管一下，但都不及食材和泥土的吸引力。精灵确实没有说错，敖龙就像一个生灵，他无法想象出以前那个无心的敖龙是什么样子，那好像是一个陌生人。  
他突然高兴起来，等敖龙忙活完，开始洗手的时候，他从背后抱住了自己的情人。  
敖龙回头把他抱起来。  
“你心情很好。”  
黑猫用力点头，这个时候，肚子里的精水和胯间的尿布都不值得他在意了。  
“你是我的。”他看见自己的手指又显现出黑色的符文，直到现在，他的后穴还是又湿又软，距敖龙上次离开他体内还没几个小时。  
心脏在胸膛里轻轻颤动，这样下去，用不了多少天，他就会完全坏掉了。甚至，或许会比坏掉更凄惨也说不定。  
可是在现在，他发现自己一点都不害怕。  
“你是我的。”他傻笑着重复道。“我真的很高兴。”  
敖龙也轻轻的笑了，黑猫看着他的笑容，感觉一阵暖意流过体内的五脏六腑。  
他想起自己生命里第一次感受到的温暖，那是一轮特别的夕阳，掺了血红的光辉，把整片沙漠染成赤金色。那时候他踩着父亲的血，意识到自己茕茕孤立在这个世界上。自然那之前一直如此，只是在那一刻这种感觉特别明显。  
他问敖龙惩罚恶人的地狱是怎么样的，敖龙对他说，他已经在这个地狱里面了。  
他已经在地狱里面了。  
和他原本灰冷孤独的人生完全不一样，耀眼又温暖的地狱。

他被抱上二楼，又被分开腿压到沙发上，裤子和尿布被脱了下去，两根阴茎毫无阻碍的推开红肿的肉穴，完全进入他的体内。  
黑猫全身都是黑色符文，超出常人承受能力的强烈快感一阵一阵的冲过全身神经。直到快要昏过去，他仍然抱着敖龙，甚至主动把屁股递给在体内冲撞的异形阳具。  
fin


End file.
